Onixana: The Sellswords
it is the year 1533 E.O.S and the world of Onixana is struck with strange events, the fall of Nithirnia, Goblins and Kobolds leaving their caves in mass, and strange creatures being in the wilderness, a perfect time for wondering adventurers seeking fame and fortune. You met up in a tavern in the kingdom of Hamring, and begain adventuring starting with a simple task from the Guild of Sorceries, but soon this would lead to something bigger then all of you. Players: Drakaius Dracoidas: Brass Dragonborn Fighter, Vicky Dolmhes, Human Necromancer wizard, a former street urchin who stole a magic tombe from the Council of Magic Aryn Oathkeepr, human cleric of Lugh, a veteran of the great Orc Invasion. Mystial of Osria, Elven Wizard, a Noldar wizarard from the elven haven of Osria. Steven: Goliath Barbariaon, wandering warrior who once served the armies Argolan before the civil war. [[Kuzula|'Kuzula']]: Tabazi Bard, a wandering minstrel, and seral flirt. her Lyger Slammin: Halfling Sorcerer, a powerfull mage. Avana; Homunculus ranger; created from halfling DNA she was discovered by the adventures in the dirttown. Vandal____: Tiefling Fighter Dinjaf: Ganisi Warlock Huma Burqa: Wandering fighter from Salahan Drake Gwaelon: Half Elven Warlock (Warking): Half Orc Arcane Warrior Jon____: Human Bard , originally an aristocrat form Bavaria Delsaran Elasor: Knight of Hamring Major Characters: Martin Nuno: Master Magi of the Guild of Sorceries Amanda Wurs: Mysteries Half elven rouge. Windon Waliod: Council Wizard. Tyghat: green Dragon living in the outskerts of Hamring. Gilbert Kozak: Barkeeper of the Three Gems inn in Hamring castle town. Story: The Group meets up in the Three Gems Taven in Hamring Castle Town. After a some shenanigans they attracted the attention of Master Marten Nuno, who asked them to rescue four guild students from Kobolds. They traviled to the cave system and found the kobolds killing the sentries with ease. They would enter the cave where the sorcerer set fire to meny of the kobold warriors who came at them, and with the aid of the mysterious Amanda Wurs they killed the rest in the room and freed the prisoners, including a druid and seller of magic items. They confronted the kobold queen Lazira and they came to an agreement. She told as much as she could about how the Kobold King was kidnaping Mages. They would head back to Marten, finding an odd message along the way, and tell him of what happened. They would investigate this meeting meny allies, Wollad the wizard of the Council, Sigwald Perkins, the halfling member of the merchants guild. They would spend some time in Hamring Castle town interacting with the citizens. At this time the group met their newist member Avana. They would soon take a quest from Adem Starkiller, the Sage of Gulavault, and cleared out a well full of demons. They would do much to gain money like fighting in fight pits and doing varies Jobs such as fighting Bullywugs, slaying direwolves, and other tasks. Later Avana would leave, devastating Kuzula prompting her to face a green dragon Tyghat, who she befriended with achahol. She would meet the druid Avacir and would help him drive off a demon from the woods. After a fight that resulted in the death of Kuzula the original party broke apart with only Mystial and Drakaus remining in Hamring forcing Matan and Adem to find a new party, recuting two knights, a warlock, a strange Fay rouge and the two remaining of the original party to fight against Mithro the Kobold king. The Dessert Fighter Huma and the Warlock Drake discovered a group of Kobold defeating them with the aid of Amanda Wurs, capturing one of the Kobolds and learning of the location of the kings Lair. (Story Ongoing) Gust Appearances: Loreta Nuño: Elven Sorcerer Adem Starkiller: Sage of Gulavaut. Percy Buragard: Asistent to Ordath Middlim and a powerfull wizard in his own right. Effects of the Canon: Trivia: * This is the first of my D&D Sessions based in the Keyvaile Univerce. Category:Stories Category:Onixana Category:D&DHombrew